Link's wedding Part 1 0f 3 of New Threat
by Dekuukey
Summary: Chapter two is coming soon so plz wait O and Plz no flames!


Link's Wedding

Chapter 1:Home sweet ouch

Link had just returned from Terrian And He was very tired.

"So sleepy need to get home but too tired from killing Majora's Mask and forms,not to mention getting everything."He mounded.

So he and his trusty steed Epona,hurried home to the Korian Forest.

That night he slept peaceful for the first time in 3 days that he turned back over&over&over again.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"He slept.

He had no IDEA what was going to happen tommorrow.

The next morning he felt great and rested up.

As he walks out the door the floor breaksunder him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"He screamed

Boom!He hit the gronud and lost part of heart No.20

"owwy"He replied in agani.

"Link your back!"said a fornllar voice

"Saira,"Link Called out to her,

"I have not see you sence 7 years in the future."

"Yeah,yeah,anyway your wedding is coming up isn't it?"

"My what?"

"Your wedding"

"How do you no about Ruto and I."

"Well every now and then zelda has sleep overs and Ruto,Malon,Zelda,and I where talk about weddings."

"Show me your flashback please."

"Ok."

(We now got to a flashback where Zelda and others are at the sleep over.)

"And thats why I don't drink Magic Milk."said Ruto.

"Because it makes Zoras Drunk?"said zelda.

"yup"

"Anyway link has been gone for a while hasn't he."said Malon.

"Ya,he went in lost woods and hasn't returned in 2 days And when ever I try to call him Navi gets it but she is not with

Link,Navi said she is in Terrian for the cranvall and say time keeps restating at midnight on the third day."said Saira.

"It's link"Said Zelda.

"How do you know its from my Linkypoo."said Ruto.

"Well,I gave him the oricana of time again after traping Ganondarf 7 years in the later."

"And he won't come back untill later like 68 years later."

"Bright much and I'll be able get to meet your great great grandson Ruto."

"What are you 2 talking about."Asked Malon.

"Well in 9 days Link and I are going to get married."said Ruto.

"Damn you I was going to marry Link."Said Malon

"Just commdown Malon,I know your mad,but you are all invited to the wedding,and we will save you guys cake!If you can't make

it."said Ruto

"Yay!"said Every1

"Okay time for nail palis"said Ruto.

"You guys can do that I'm going outside for a smoke.Be Write Back."said Saria.

(End of flashback)

"Well that was werid and nuts but I remember now,Saira can you take me to a mask spliter so I can split a wedding mask."

said Link.

"Were did you get that?"she said

"I Helped a couple out and they gave me this.They fused two masks together."Link said.

"Ok follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"The Spirt Temple."

"The Spirt Temple!Why."

"Two Witchs live there and they a mask spliters."

"Crap."

"What?"

"Well watch this."

(We now are at a flashback of Link 7 Years later at the spirt temple.We now join Link at the point he beet the last Iron Knucle)

"Yah"said Big Link.

Ding.

"Huh Where am I."said Naboo.

"WHAT THE HELL!SERVENT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

2 Witchs came out of nowhere in the Room.

"Your Servant!You Kidnapped her 7 years ago!Opps."said big Link.

"What!How did you no that.Kotake What are we going to do."

The other Witch that was called Kotake shurged.

"I Think we sould KILL HIM!!!!!!!Is that a good idea Komuen"

"Yes it is Kotake Hehehe."

"Go alittle further and you will meet your damise.HEHEHEHEHE."

"And as for you servant"Kotake said to Naboo.

"You will be Brainwashed again."

"No."Naboo started running and disappered.

"HeHeHeHe."

They Vanish too and Left link alone.

(End of flashback)

"Why did you end their?"Saria Asked.

"I'll tell you later,anyway I'll go their my self by telport ok."

"Ok."

So Link teleported to the desert where the spirt temple belongs.

At the entrance Naboo was their but was brainwashed,It seemed that only Ganon was gone.But other things didn't change.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Crap."

"Hehehehe,little boy you killed us so wheir here to take your life this time."Said Kotake

"Even if you helped us in Terrian from the mask of Majora,We still mad at you."

"And with out your annoying Shield,you can't beat us this time!"

"You Forgot already,in Terrian I got a lot stuff I used as an adult,so bring it!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
